Encontrando o Vampiro
by Sasami-kun
Summary: UA/HP/Twilight – YAOI/YURI/HETERO: Uma jovem vai fazer uma reforma, restauração e decoração no casarão da cidade, mas acaba encontrando mais do que imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **

**(1)** Saga Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a Stephenie Meyer e a Summit Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(3) Vários personagens na fanfic foi criação minha e alguns capítulos tirei inspiração de um livro que li e demorei muito para deixar a fanfic do jeito que queria. Principalmente Iris Scherzinger, o sobrenome ficou a tempos na minha cabeça e não me lembra de onde era, foi que pesquisei na internet e vi da onde era Nicole Scherzinger, a cantora ****The PussyCat Dolls**. **Entendam que eu adorei o nome e não se lembrava da onde tinha tirado eu pensava que o sobrenome da garota do Gundam Wing, Hilde, mas não tinha nada a ver.**  
**(4)** Contém **Yaoi** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(5) **Contém **Yuri**(relação Mulher x Mulher), **Lemon **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(6)**Contém **Hetero**(relação Homem x Mulher), **hentai **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(7)**** Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(8) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer. **

* * *

**Cronologia: **Meio do ano do 6 ano do Harry Potter.

**Pares: **Edward Cullen/Iris Scherzinger;outros vão aparecer pela frente.

**Resumo:** Uma jovem vai fazer uma reforma, restauração e decoração no casarão da cidade, mas acaba encontrando mais do que imagina.

"- Fala -"

"_**- Pensamentos -"**_

* * *

**Encontrando o Vampiro**

**Capitulo 1 – A Reforma**

"_Saiba que seu destino é traçado pelos seus próprios pensamentos, e não por alguma força que venha de fora. O seu pensamento é a planta concebida por um arquiteto para construir um edifício denominado prosperidade. Você deve tornar o seu pensamento mais elevado, mais belo e mais próspero"_

_**Martin Luther King**_

* * *

_Destino. Essa palavra pode parecer drástica para algumas pessoas, mas nunca para mim é o que eu acho. Ele sempre nos leva a acreditar em coisas que estão fora do nosso alcance, que imperam absolutas sobre nossa vida com a mesma força do vento soprando sobre o mar. Veja bem, se você morresse hoje, na flor da juventude, diriam que morreu jovem e nada aproveitou da vida, se você morresse de maneira violenta, todos diriam que foi uma fatalidade. Contudo, morrer numa cama de hospital ou de modo mais sereno pareceria natural._

_Obviamente nossos destinos estão fora do controle. É claro que há acasos maravilhosos, por exemplo, ganhar na loteria e encontrar sua cara-metade ou um lugar vazio no ônibus. Sorte ou merecimento? Difícil dizer, porque é assim que vemos a vida, e ela está totalmente fora do nosso comando. Entretanto, há momentos em que temos a nítida impressão de que podemos escolher. Isso é uma grande ilusão._

* * *

Bem. Esta historia começa em janeiro de 2011. Brasil, São Paulo, Araçatuba, Castilho. Sei que parece estranho, mas preciso que entendam como foi que o encontrei. Minha historia. Ela começa assim. Recebi um telefonema de um amigo que trabalhava da empresa da família Scherzinger, a minha família. O telefonema me intrigou muito e não quis revelar o chamado de urgência, apenas disse:

- Venha, você vai gostar da surpresa!

Deixei tudo que estava fazendo. Minha casa estava uma bagunça, pois tinha um trabalho importante para entregar e também não conta com meu padrinho de 36 anos que age que tem 15 anos que me deixa doida. Então peguei meu carro super lindo um hyndai sonata 2011 vermelho. Achei esquisito. Carlos não costumava guardar segredo.

Castilho estava com um céu aberto azul e quente. O movimento das pessoas na cidade era intenso. Chegando ao prédio da empresa estacionei o carro e desci indo em direção do prédio. Na recepção falei com Cristina, a recepcionista. Como de costume, subi indo em direção da sala de Carlos, no terceiro andar. O prédio tinha sete andares. Cada andar tinha um setor ou até mais. O ultimo andar era onde ficava a sala do Presidente e do Vice – Presidente. Onde meu pai fica como Presidente da empresa e como filha fico com a sala do vice. Bem chegando à sala onde Carlos estava na porta anunciando minha chegada.

- Entra! – a voz de Carlos foi ouvida do outro lado da porta calma. A mudança de temperatura foi muito drástica logo senti quando entrei na sala que comecei a espirrar. Murmurei um pedi um pedido de desculpa e logo notei que Carlos não estava sozinho na sala e com minha aproximação colocou os dois de pé.

- Sr. Alphonse, está é Iris Scherzinger, a mulher de quem estávamos falando até agora – Carlos iniciou as apresentações de maneira agradável e gentil.

- Muito prazer – disse estendendo a mão de modo super confiante.

- O prazer é meu, ainda mais conhecendo a Vice – Presidente em pessoa e a vendo é mais bonita e jovem para um cargo muito importante – respondeu, revelando um indisfarçável sotaque Francês.

- Obrigada! – disse super sem graça e envergonhada.

Sr. Alphonse aparentava uns 50 anos. Tinha pele super clara e olhos claros que me olhavam de maneira quase desconfortável e maliciosa. Continuei a olhar do mesmo modo, fazendo – o desviar o olhar. Neste instante percebi o que era. Carlos tinha me chamado para um encontro de negócios. Tive uma vontade enorme de gritar e de dar um grande cascudo em Carlos. Ele deveria ter me dado um toque pelo telefone. Quem em sã consciência entregaria um trabalho de restauração e decoração nas mãos de alguém que parecia uma adolescente desleixada? Está certo que eu tenho 20 anos e vou fazer 21 anos daqui um mês e ainda muita nova para sociedade, mas muito experiente no trabalho dês pequena que construí um nome neste ramo. Está certo que tenho motivos para ter uns currículos e faculdade a mais no escritório de casa que datas que não poderia para os outros. Ai entra a grande parte da família Sherzinger que guardamos e falamos sempre o lema _"nossos queridos segredos e mistérios que guardamos a sete chaves". _Mas isso era pra outra capitulo, não agora. Pois bem, voltando a historia neste momento e minha aparência desleixada. Como tinha falado antes estava um trabalho em casa. Meu cabelo preto cumprido lindo de morrer que deixa uns cachos nas pontas e o resto liso que ia até um pouco abaixo até o bumbum. Está preso em um coque todo bagunçado cheio de poeira e tinta. Meu rosto branco bem provável com tinta e senti um pouco perto da pálpebra dos olhos castanhos claros parecendo dourado no sol. Tentei dar uma ajeitada no cabelo.

Carlos nos convidou para sentar. Arrependi logo que me sentei, mas continuei super calma e fiquei quieta na poltrona de couro preto. A camiseta de regata azul colou no encosto de tão molhada que estava nas costas. E percebi um quadro muito interessante na parede da sala. O estilo lógico era pontilhismo. Eu estava de short jeans que ia na metade das coxas, toda desbotada e surrada. É preferível nem falar do meu lindo tênis all star cinza cheio de manchas. Tentei disfarçar meu aborrecimento e sorri amavelmente.

- Bem – Carlos começou sorridente – Sr. Alphonse é advogado e está aqui representando os interesses de seu cliente, o senhor Carlisle Cullen e sua família.

Carlos me olhou como se devesse participar de sua alegria quase doida. Fitei seu rosto suplicante e devolvi um olhar que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Ah! O dono do casarão da rua poente! – falei rindo em modo super diabólico. Carlos sempre soubera minha opinião a respeito da família de assassinos culturais – Como não poderia esquecer? A família finalmente resolveu a parecer e recuperar a casa? – perguntei, sentindo – se muito mais a vontade na presença daquele sujeito de ar pelutante.

- Exatamente, Carlisle resolveu reformar a casa – informou Alphonse, com um sorriso cínico. Ele parecia muito intimo de seu cliente, pois além de ter carta branca para resolver os problemas, chamava – o pelo primeiro nome.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- Foi uma decisão acertada da parte dele e da família – continuou Alphonse, orgulhoso com a atitude de seu patrão.

- Se esperasse mais alguns anos, a casa poderia ir abaixo e o prejuízo seria me incomodar.

O homem me fitou demoradamente e repetiu o sorriso que começava a me incomodar.

- Quer dizer que o senhor Cullen e a família vão se estabelecer em Castilho? – perguntou Carlos, tentando recuperar o clima amigável na sala.

- Parece que os filhos querem passar as próximas férias aqui no Brasil. Vá entender. Estou aqui para organizar a chegada deles e alguns negócios que ficaram pendentes.

- Depois de cento e um anos, finalmente o velho casarão vai ser habitado.

- Parece bem informada a respeito do casarão Srta. Scherzinger.

- No meu ramo de trabalho, tenho que estar super informada. Aquela casa é patrimônio histórico cultural de Castilho. Seu estado incomoda muita gente da cidade e não só a minha. – com esse comentário, ele mudou de expressão muito rápida e tornou-se amável e respeitoso.

- Posso garantir que essa preocupação dominou os pensamentos de Carlisle nos últimos meses, mas tinham negócios para resolver e só agora pode dar atenção ao casarão.

Assim como eu, Carlos sabia que muito bem que o casarão era apenas um das muitas propriedades que a família Cullen possui a fora do país. Ela estava em péssimo estado de conservação. Deixar um casarão caindo aos pedaços era um crime super imperdoável. Desde que fiquei sabendo que a família Cullen mandou fazer a casa em 1910, ninguém morou nela. Só fica habitada pelo vigia. Havia sofrido algumas reformas com o passar dos anos, mas algumas nunca adiantaram nada.

- Vejo que vim ao lugar certo.

- Acredito que sim – começou Carlos, pronto para iniciar os negócios e a propaganda da empresa – A empresa Scherzinger conduziu com grandes êxitos a maioria das reformas e restauração da cidade, de varias cidade do Brasil e inclusive fora do Brasil. Trabalhamos com todo tipo de restauração: móveis, obras de arte, roupas antigas e históricas, livros, casas e assim por diante...

- Obrigado, Sr. Carlos, mas já sabemos o perfil da empresa. Tenho informações detalhadas sobre seus serviços. Carlisle e sua família que exclusivamente a Srta. Scherzinger cuide pessoalmente da restauração, reforma e decoração. Eles virão uns dos seus trabalhos e gostaram muitíssimo. – disse Alphonse cortando Carlos.

Alphonse lançou um olhar desejoso sobre mim e não gostei nem um pouquinho. Achei seu comportamento super impróprio e anti – profissional, não dei nenhuma atenção. Estava mais interessada e fascinada com a idéia de ter chamado a atenção dos Cullen.

Depois disso Carlos fez as primeiras perguntas. Os valores, nada baixos, começaram a ser discutidos de forma vaga. O preço real só poderia ser estabelecido mediante uma avaliação profunda e completa no casarão do primeiro cômodo até o último. Alphonse aceitou as exigências de Carlos e fez as de seu cliente.

Ele tinha trazido consigo as plantas e fotos do casarão que datavam de 1910. Eles mostravam todos os cômodos da casa. Salas, quartos, hall de entrada, cozinha e que se assemelhavam a um tipo de catálogo de revista de vendas. Percebi que aquela reforma foi planejada com muito cuidado e me senti um pouco injusta por fazer mau juízo de Carlisle Cullen estava a par de quase todos os detalhes de uma restauração daquele porte seu único problema era a pressa, que soava um pouco exagerada, parecia que seus filhos queriam muito passar as férias aqui, mas vai saber.

Estávamos em volta da mesa coberta de papeis, plantas e fotos. Coloquei algumas fotos debaixo de uma lente poderosa para fazer um exame mais detalhado. As fotos estavam gastas pelo tempo.

- Deve levar pelo um mês para conseguir todo o pessoal, isso na melhor das hipóteses – falei um pouco preocupada com sua pressa.

- E quanto ao orçamento final?

- Daremos uma resposta definitiva dentro de uma semana – informou Carlos em concordância comigo.

- Perfeito. Em uma semana poderei avaliar a casa com cuidado e fazer um relatório completo. Deste modo, evitaremos futuros desentendimentos – falei, fitando seu rosto um tanto desgostoso.

- Carlisle me deu um prazo meio apertado – comentou com um tom de confissão.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Carlos com interesse.

- No máximo um ano.

- Com esse prazo teremos problemas. Esse tipo de serviço exige tempo e paciência.

- E dinheiro – disse Alphonse, interrompendo o raciocínio de Carlos, tentando não enganá-lo e tampouco o assustar demais. Alphonse declarou super espantado:

- Impossível! Carlisle jamais aceitará um prazo tão longo.

- Estaria enganando seu cliente se aceitasse isso – falei, tirando os óculos escuros para vê – lo melhor. – Sou uma profissional e costumo trabalhar com tempo. Não gosto de ser enganada nem de enganar. Acredito que Carlisle Cullen e sua família não gostariam disso e sentiria ofendido se eu entregasse um serviço mal-acabado. Proponho primeiro a avaliação, daí poderei falar algo mais concreto.

Alphonse só pesou minhas palavras, nos olhou durante alguns segundos e falou:

- Concordo, mas quero a avaliação dentro do prazo estabelecido. Nem um dia a mais – falou tentando manter –se a frente das decisões – Dinheiro não é problema.

Por certo Alphonse achou que jogaríamos a seus pés e iríamos garantir o término da obra para dois dias. No nosso ramo não havia disso, não muito. Reformas e restaurações principalmente são projetos delicados e trabalhosos que exigem comprometimento. Carlos sabia disso e não se fez de tolo. Pediu um pequeno adiantamento para as primeiras despesas.

- O vigia faleceu recentemente – falou no acerto dos ultimo detalhes. – Portanto, terão de contratar outro o mais breve possível. A casa não pode em hipótese alguma, ficar desabitada. Ela ainda guarda moveis antigos e outros objetos. Acredito que o adiantamento é suficiente para cobrir esse tipo de despesas – comentou, com um leve toque de cinismo dirigido a Carlos.

- Certamente – falou Carlos, retribuindo o sorriso enquanto recebia as chaves. Trocaram um olhar de respeito mutuo, afinal eram duas raposas das mais espertas. Depois das despedidas educadas, ele partiu, deixando o material e um telefone para contato.

- É inacreditável que este dia finalmente tenha chegado ao fim e já que chegou ao fim eu já vou indo pra casa estou muito cansada – falei me virando para sair.

- Espere Iris! – falou Carlos tentando me impedir de sair.

- Agora não Carlos, estou super cansada e ainda preciso tomar um banho. –falei aborrecida.

- Está bem, mas só queria perguntar se você queria sair comigo para jantar?

- Sinto muito Carlos, mas não dá e já vou sair. Depois nos falamos – e sai do escritório e indo para o estacionamento.

Enquanto ia até o carro meu celular tocou e vi no visor que o telefonema era de casa. Atendi e ouvi a voz do meu padrinho perguntando se estava indo para casa, pois precisava falar comigo com urgência.

- Eu já estou indo para casa, Sirius! – desliguei e entrei no carro para encerrar este dia que achei longo demais.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:**

Oiiiie! Finalmente fiz minha revisão da minha fanfic do jeito que minha cronologia nova, pois a outra minha empregada tinha jogado fora ¬¬'.

Espero que gostem! Ela ficou parecida com a outra e só arrumei algumas coisas.

Espero reviews!

Novidades: Estarei fazendo uma tradução e espero que vocês lêem é muito boa e irei postar logo!

Nome: A Summer Escape

Autora: enchanted nightingale.

Beijos.!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **

**(1)** Saga Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a Stephenie Meyer e a Summit Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(3) Vários personagens na fanfic foi criação minha e alguns capítulos tirei inspiração de um livro que li e demorei muito para deixar a fanfic do jeito que queria. Principalmente Iris Scherzinger, o sobrenome ficou a tempos na minha cabeça e não me lembra de onde era, foi que pesquisei na internet e vi da onde era Nicole Scherzinger, a cantora ****The PussyCat Dolls**. **Entendam que eu adorei o nome e não se lembrava da onde tinha tirado eu pensava que o sobrenome da garota do Gundam Wing, Hilde, mas não tinha nada a ver.**  
**(4)** Contém **Yaoi** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(5) **Contém **Yuri**(relação Mulher x Mulher), **Lemon **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(6)**Contém **Hetero**(relação Homem x Mulher), **hentai **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(7)**** Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(8) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer. **

* * *

**Cronologia: **Meio do ano do 6 ano do Harry Potter.

**Pares: **Edward Cullen/Iris Scherzinger;outros vão aparecer pela frente.

**Resumo:** Uma jovem vai fazer uma reforma, restauração e decoração no casarão da cidade, mas acaba encontrando mais do que imagina.

"- Fala -"

"_**- Pensamentos -"**_

* * *

**Encontrando o Vampiro**

**Capitulo 2 – O Casarão **

_"A mudança é inevitável!  
Não são boas nem más, as mudanças, não obrigatoriamente,  
Mas são obrigatórias, isso sim._

O Mundo muda, é assim que ele funciona.  
A mudança é o que gera o tempo, pois este se limita a uma definição.  
A mudança é o que gera a nossa vida e esta gira em torno da mudança.

Porque é então tão difícil aceitar a mudança?  
A vida continua, mas eu não o quero e já lá vai o tempo em que o quis.  
Porque quis então a mudança e já não a quero?  
Porque o passado já foi feliz e disfarçava-se de perfeito;  
Os tempos correm e levam a vida consigo, como uma folha leve, num rio sinuoso.  
As casas mudam, os gostos mudam, os pensamentos mudam;  
Os lugares mudam, as outras pessoas mudam e nós, nós, inevitavelmente, mudamos.

O que foi feliz é triste;  
O que foi um amigo é apenas um conhecido;  
O que foi lar é apenas lugar;  
O que foi amor é apenas saudade;  
O que fomos, já era;  
O que certo foi, indefinido é.  
O que foi, não o será!"

_**Pedro Sattler**_

* * *

Um dia depois, Kátia e eu estávamos prontas para começar a avaliação do casarão. Carregadas com mochilas e lanternas que estavam com vários equipamentos. Tínhamos um bom motivo a casa era tão antiga que infelizmente o sistema de luz não funcionava direito e então desligaram pra própria segurança da casa para não pegar fogo. Com certeza que passaríamos o dia inteiro na avaliação da casa. Estava muito animada para dar uma olhada nos cômodos da casa. Desliguei o carro e retiramos o material de dentro do hyndai sonata 2011 vermelho. A expectativa de entrar no casarão não me deixava respirar direito de estar emocionada, mas mantive o controle diante de Kátia.

Deslizei a mão pela superfície da porta e senti a madeira se dividir em duas folhas. A tinta descorada e áspera se desfez sob meus dedos. A chave moveu-se ruidosa na fechadura, e a porta cedeu a meu empurrão. Olhei a minha volta e deparei com uma situação profundamente fascinante.

Deveriam ser aproximadamente nove horas da manha. O sol atravessava os vitrais quebrados sem pudor, desvendando delicadamente cada segredo e lançando fachos de luz sem pudor, desvendando delicadamente cada segredo e lançando fachos de luz no chão empoeirado. As pequenas partículas flutuavam no ar serenas, em meio ao silencio reinante em toda a casa. Reflexos coloridos podiam ser vistos nas paredes e no chão.

A cada passada que dava, sentia-me uma invasora, assustada com eco dos meus próprios passos. A admiração de Kátia era evidente diante do que via. Tudo à nossa volta cheirava a mofo. Aqui e ali encontramos taliscas quebradas, vidros pelo chão e ate mesmo restos de papel e latas de refrigerante, lixo deixado pelo antigo vigia. No hall de entrada havia cadeiras cobertas com lençóis encardidos e empoeirados. As teias de aranha iam de um canto a outro das paredes, onde pequenos cadáveres de insetos descansavam sem vida.

- Vamos começar? – perguntou Kátia, tirando-me do estado hipnótico em que me encontrava desde que entrara.

Kátia e eu colocamos nossas mascaras para evitar a poeira e testamos as máquinas fotográficas. Liguei o gravador e fiz uma pequena introdução sobre o assunto dizendo a data, hora e o local. Trabalhamos em silencio, envolvidas pela atmosfera do casarão. Seguimos registrando os inúmeros problemas à nossa volta. A mobília tinha sido deixada no lugar, com exceção de quadros, tapetes e outros objetos que descansavam em caixas empilhadas pelos cômodos. Todo o resto estava em desordem, coberto com trapos, largado à mercê do tempo. Nem todo dinheiro do mundo justificaria tal abandono. Maldito Cullen!

- Que acha? – perguntei a Kátia, enquanto examinava as paredes descascadas.

- Fantástica. Penso em como puderam deixá-la sem cuidados durante tantos anos. Chega a parecer proposital. – falou, retirando o lençol dos moveis para melhor observar os danos.

- Sempre me fiz a mesma pergunta. Pelo menos, ela finalmente terá um morador. Quanto tempo acha que levaremos para colocá-la em perfeitas condições? – eu queria uma terceira opinião.

Kátia balançou a cabeça balançando os cabelos.

- Um ano, talvez mais. Vai depender muito do que vamos encontrar pela frente e do pessoal contratado. Olhe a cor deste veludo. Ele é lindo. Pena estar tão gasto. Quero dizer, podre – disse ao ver um pedaço da cadeira se desfazer em suas mãos.

- Adoro esse tom de vermelho – comentei, tocando-o com certo carinho, enquanto meus olhos deslizavam sobre aquele pequeno pedaço do passado. Coloquei-me de pé e dividi minhas certezas com Kátia. Retirei a agenda da mochila, coloquei meus óculos de leitura e li minha pequena lista de cômodos. – Três andares, no primeiro são dez cômodos, no segundo, doze e no ultimo, cartoze, sem contar a dispensa, o átrio, o sótão e um pequeno quartinho transformado em adega pelo antigo dono.

- Quarenta cômodos fechados? – perguntou ela, enquanto fotografava o teto. Estava interessada nos lambris soltos e nas manchas escuras que anunciavam um vazamento.

- Exato. Faltam cincos abertos contando com hall de entrada de cada andar – completei, pensando em quanto teríamos de trabalhar naquela casa.

- Tem alguma idéia do motivo do abandono?

- Não. E acredito que ninguém da cidade saiba. Parece que os Cullen nunca alugaram a casa e nem moraram nela dês que a construíram.

Aquele realmente era um assunto do qual queria manter-me afastada. O abandono daquele casarão sempre me pareceu algo absurdo, mas não era da minha conta. É claro, nunca escondi que gostaria de vê-lo habitado e restaurado, mas daí a falar deles, os Cullen, era bem diferente.

- É tão estranho o modo como a trataram.

- A casa teve a má sorte de ser criada nas mãos de pessoas que provavelmente a vêem apenas como mais uma propriedade. – Ela deve valer bastante, considerando o quanto vai custar a reforma – falou, parando diante da primeira porta fechada. – Com certeza pensam em vendê-la para recuperar o investimento.

- Pelo contrario. Os Cullen resolveram morar na casa.

- Carlisle Cullen é casado?

- Claro que sim. Vem até com os filhos – falei dando uma risadinha sem graça.

- Ahh! Que droga!

Enquanto andávamos pelo casarão achamos vários cômodos com problemas e com manchas de vazamento. Mas uma coisa importante que acabei de esquece de descrever Kátia. Falarei um pouco dela agora que vocês descobriram que tem um bom humor. Ela é do tipo de mulher que quando está caminhando pela rua que todos voltam para vê-la passar. É alta e benfeita de corpo, tem olhos azuis brilhantes e cheio de vida, a boca pequena e desenhada, o busto cheio e as pernas torneadas. Cabelos loiros bem claros cumpridos. Ela os joga sobre os ombros deslizando em cascatas. Conhecemos-nos através de Carlos quando fazíamos faculdade fazíamos um trio cheio vida. Íamos viajar para varias cidades, festas, clubes e praias. Ser amiga dela não era difícil. Não podíamos aborrecê-la que virava o cão e também uma ótima profissional para ter ao lado.

- A parte hidráulica esta horrível, a água não sai e quando sai tem cor de ferrugem – enquanto falava, bebericava um refrigerante quente.

- Se fosse apenas o encanamento! Há também cheiro de rato morto. – Disse com uma voz de nojo e volta na minha direção. Perdemos o apetite. Claro que era comum em casas velhas e fechadas encontrar animais mortos, mas estava fedendo muito para ser apenas isso. No corredor que levava até o terceiro andar fedia com mais intensidade.

- Podem ser os banheiros, mas não descarto a hipótese de um animal maios ter ficado preso. Os passarinhos costumam fazer ninhos em cantos como este, ainda mais com uma área aberta que fica quase perto da floresta e perto da cidade. Também atrai gatos.

- Deve ser um Cullen, ele pode ter morrido há muito tempo e esta apodrecendo lentamente sobre o piso de madeira, manchando tudo com seu sangue, embaixo de uma nuvem de moscas que o devoram devagar. Foi assassinado com um tijolo de seis furos! Seus miolos estão espalhados, fervilhando de vermes que devoram seus últimos pensamentos. – Kátia falava com olhos arregalados, fazendo-me rir da tolice.

- Kátia, por favor, né! – disse, passando pela porta. No meio do corredor, fitei seus dois extremos e recoloquei a mochila nas costas para esperar que recolhesse seu material.

- É o cadáver de um dos Cullen. Deus, como não havia pensado nisso! O pobre homem escorregou na sujeira dos pássaros, tropeçou no gato, caiu de cabeça, rolou escada abaixo e morreu sozinho. – disse, fingindo chorar.

- Seu humor às vezes me assusta. – comentei, pondo a máscara.

Seguimos pelo corredor e subimos a escada. No terceiro andar, numeramos portas e chaves para identificação de cada ambiente. Demo-nos conta de quão grande era a casa quando percebemos que não ouvíamos mais o barulho da rua. O silencio só era quebrado pelo som dos passarinhos que povoavam o átrio abandonado.

Sinais. Nunca pense que algo acontece sem fornecer um dado revelador, uma advertência. E bem ali na minha frente estava um sinal de que algo estava errado. Mas como eu poderia saber o que era? Era apenas uma porta arrombada e ratos mortos pelos cantos. Estavam cobertos de moscas e formigas. Tomei fôlego e me aproximei de um para descobrir a causa da morte, aproveitar que ainda estávamos inteiros. Não havia sido o vigia. Ele tinha morrido há uma semana e a morte dos ratos era recente. Encontrei a resposta ao me afastar dos pequenos cadáveres. Havia marcas de passos ao longo de todo o corredor. Comparei com as minhas e com as da Kátia.

Segui as pegadas pelo corredor de cabeça baixa e sem ouvir Kátia até deparar com o quarto arrombado. A porta estava escancarada. O trinco fora arrancado e jogado no chão, totalmente retorcido. Os moveis estavam descobertos e revirados. A janela aberta deixava ver o átrio. O sol entrava livremente e clareava tudo. O quarto inteiro havia sido remexido. A cena me abalou totalmente. Esperava tudo, menos vandalismo.

- E aí, Sherlock, descobriu o assassino? –perguntou Kátia entrando no quarto e olhando o quarto to revirado.

– Será que há mais alguém na casa alem de nos? – disse Kátia toda cheia de medo e assustada.

Todo aquele tempo preocupada com a casa e tinha me esquecido da nossa segurança. Poderia ser um mendigo, um ladrão, qualquer pessoa.

- Seja lá quem for não está mais aqui. Pegou o que encontrou e fugiu pela janela – falei, apontando as pegadas sumindo. Mas por que não voltou pelo mesmo canto?

- O que faremos? – Temos que avisar o Carlos. Assim, pelo menos, garantiremos nossa proteção caso ele resolva voltar.

Retirei o celular e liguei para Carlos falando do que aconteceu falamos pouco tempo já desligando e guardando o celular.

- Gostei muito do quarto. É bastante claro e espaçoso. Acho que me instalarei nele depois que retirarem os móveis – comentei.

- A iluminação natural é realmente ótima.

Cobrimos os móveis e fechamos a janela e a porta. Daquele ponto em diante, seguimos com mais cautela. Kátia tinha um estile no bolso e ajudava a tirar um pouco do medo. Continuamos a olhar, catalogar e tirar fotos dos outros cômodos.

A noite vinha mansa sobre a cidade. Tudo à nossa volta tornava-se um tanto turvo. O pequeno corredor era estreito e a lâmpada estava quebrada dentro do bocal obsoleto. Era claustrofóbico fitar a entrada do ultimo cômodo. Apenas duas paredes levavam a uma única porta.

- Chegamos ao fim! Graças a deus! – reclamou Kátia, tirando fotos do teto.

- Você vai precisar do flash. Está muito escuro – falei, procurando minha lanterna na mochila.

- Que horas são?

- Sete horas.

- Droga! Estou atrasada!

- Vai ser rápido. Abrimos a porta, batemos algumas fotos e depois você pode ir na minha frente. Eu espero o vigia no carro. – cometei super cansada.

- Vou ao segundo andar que acabei deixando o flash lá.

Antes que pudesse impedir, Kátia sumiu pelo corredor, deixando-me sozinha diante da porta. Toquei-a com certo receio.

Jasmim decorava pela porta. De repente, percebi que não havia trinco. Olhei a argola de ferro em minhas mãos e constatei que todas as chaves estavam numeradas. Não havia chave para a porta do sótão! Decidida a abri-la, empurrei-a com as duas mãos. O esforço foi em vão. Tirei a mochila das costas e tentei com o ombro. A única coisas que consegui foi gemer de dor e ficar furiosa. A maldita porta parecia me chamar. Sentei no chão pronta para resolver o assunto e chutei com os dois pés, só conseguindo fazer barulho.

O que não imaginava é que, do outro lado da porta uma sombra poderosamente alta que a cobria totalmente me impedindo de entrar. Totalmente em posição de alerta, e quem quer que entra-se ali estaria morto em questão de segundos. Felizmente, não fiz, pois estava cansada se não já teria explodido a porta com um movimento de mão. Cansada, desisti de chutar a porta. Como mais tarde saberia, lá dentro havia uma criatura desconhecida. Sua mão branca tocou os pesados ferrolhos temendo por sua resistência. Estavam firmes, não se moveram um milímetro. Curiosa, fez uma pequena abertura na porta se abrir. Do outro lado, uma pétala de jasmim deslizou e um olho profundamente dourado me fitou, sem que eu percebesse.

Cansada de lutar com a porta, sentei no chão e enxuguei meu suor com um lenço. Será que o som do meu coração batendo tinha chamado sua atenção? Um gemido alto escapou dos seus lábios. O som me fez levantar super assustada, para fitar a porta. O pequeno observatório foi fechado sem que eu percebesse. Achei que era barulho do vento. Cansada de mais pra fazer qualquer coisa, introduzi uma lamina na fresta da porta e atingi a mão do estranho, mas não aconteceu nada, pois não perfurou. A lamina ficou presa num local mais apertado e se quebrou.

- Ai, Droga!

Quando me lembro do sangue escorrendo, imagino um sorriso torto se brotando nos lábios e o cheiro chegando ao seu olfato. Um leve toque roçou em meus cabelos e virei para trás e não vi ninguém.

- Cheguei!

- Droga, Kátia! Qualquer dia vai me matar de susto! Caramba! – falei, saindo perto da porta.

- Não resisti. O que foi isso? – perguntou, vendo minha atadura improvisada.

- Meu estilete quebrou e me feriu. Nada de mais.

- Mas está sangrando muito.

Fomos para o quarto principal e lá fiz um curativo no machuca para o sangue parar. Enquanto descíamos para o Hall de entrada, tive a nítida impressão de ouvir uma porta se abrindo e um vulto passar. Enquanto chegamos na porta para sair. Um vulto estava no iniciou das escadas e falou meu nome.

- Iris – disse com uma voz fraca e cheia de saudades.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A: **

Oiiiie! Finalmente revisado o capitulo 2!

Em aguardo o capitulo 3 e a tradução!

Espero reviews!

Novidades: Estarei fazendo uma tradução e espero que vocês lêem é muito boa e irei postar logo!

Nome: A Summer Escape

Autora: enchanted nightingale.

Beijos.!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **

**(1)** Saga Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a Stephenie Meyer e a Summit Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(3) Vários personagens na fanfic foi criação minha e alguns capítulos tirei inspiração de um livro que li e demorei muito para deixar a fanfic do jeito que queria. Principalmente Iris Scherzinger, o sobrenome ficou a tempos na minha cabeça e não me lembra de onde era, foi que pesquisei na internet e vi da onde era Nicole Scherzinger, a cantora ****The PussyCat Dolls**. **Entendam que eu adorei o nome e não se lembrava da onde tinha tirado eu pensava que o sobrenome da garota do Gundam Wing, Hilde, mas não tinha nada a ver.**  
**(4)** Contém **Yaoi** (relação Homem x Homem), **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre os personagens) e **Mpreg** (gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.  
**(5) **Contém **Yuri**(relação Mulher x Mulher), **Lemon **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(6)**Contém **Hetero**(relação Homem x Mulher), **hentai **(sexo explícito entre os personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(7)**** Mpreg** (Gravidez masculina), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(8) Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – ou seja, ocorre numa realidade paralela e inexistente na qual TUDO pode acontecer.**

* * *

**Cronologia: **Meio do ano do 6 ano do Harry Potter.

**Pares: **Edward Cullen/Iris Scherzinger;outros vão aparecer pela frente.

**Resumo:** Uma jovem vai fazer uma reforma, restauração e decoração no casarão da cidade, mas acaba encontrando mais do que imagina.

"- Fala -"

"_**- Pensamentos -"**_

* * *

**Encontrando o Vampiro**

**Capitulo 3 – Um mês depois em Fevereiro**

* * *

O som das marteladas soava incômodo pela casa. Homens andavam de um lado para outro carregando tábuas, latas de tinta, rolos de papel de parede, fios elétricos e canos. Como eu havia planejado, estava instalada no segundo andar. Dali podia controlar tudo mais tranquilamente. A companhia telefônica havia ligado uma linha temporária que interligava algumas salas, facilitando os aceitos de material e pessoal. A eletricidade, por enquanto, só na base do improviso. O pó estava por toda parte. O piso da cozinha era removido cuidadosamente, pois seria restaurado e recolocado no mesmo lugar. Ainda conservava o brilho do passado, mas uma infiltração levantava-o em alguns pontos. A adega era pequena e organizada. Guardava uma grande quantidade de vinhos franceses, alguns muito antigos e caros. Foram devidamente contados e armazenados em caixas, pois as estantes estavam totalmente podres. Felizmente, consegui contratar todo o pessoal necessário. Tudo corria num ritmo que garantiria a entrega no prazo. Claro que ainda era cedo para comemorar. Certos problemas só surgiriam com o decorrer do tempo.

- Iris? - chamou Katia atrás de mim. Eu estava diante da janela, perdida no tempo, fingindo ver o trabalho das pessoas lá embaixo no átrio.

- Vamos descer o lustre para o conserto do telhado e limpeza. Júlio quer que você acompanhe a retirada.

Enxuguei as lágrimas, aborrecida comigo mesma, e segui Katia.

- Está tudo bem?

- Estava pensando. Como estamos indo?

- Bem, os tapetes estão na limpeza, às telhas que pedimos vão chegar a partir de segunda- feira. Por enquanto é só. No fim do dia, vão entregar uma remessa de material. Parece que são mais lâmpadas e alguns lustres novos. No terceiro andar, as coisas estão indo bem na parte da carpintaria. As tábuas foram suficientes, e o pó está quase matando todos lá em cima.

- E a porta do sótão? - Durante todo aquele mês não havia restado tempo para me preocupar com ela. O trabalho parecia não terminar nunca. O recrutamento do pessoal, as listas de compras, pequenos detalhes, licenças, ajudantes, pedreiros, desenhos dos vitrais, tudo isso me fez esquecê-la. Sr. Alphonse não sabia sobre ela, e sua existência não era mencionada nas plantas, o que me intrigava.

- Mestre Ricardo escolheu um carpinteiro para o serviço. Segundo ele, o homem é um especialista em portas emperradas. Ele me prometeu que ela vai sair sem um arranhão.

- Assim espero. Quero ser chamada no exato momento em que for aberta - falei, seguindo-a pela escada do primeiro andar.

- Não se preocupe tanto, é somente um a porta.

- Estou curiosa. Acha normal que uma porta esteja trancada por dentro sem que ninguém esteja do outro lado?

- Deve estar apenas emperrada devido à umidade da casa, nada mais.

- E as fotos?

- Só sobraram as do corredor. Sinto muito, a máquina queimou o restante.

- Estávamos à sua espera - falou Júlio, tomando minha mão carinhosamente. Meu ritmo de trabalho era frenético.

- O que acha? - falou, apontando o lustre sobre nossas cabeças.

- Parece bem seguro - disse, examinando o teto.

- Dou seguimento à operação?

- Sim, mas evite uma descida muito rápida. Aquela mancha é uma infiltração e a madeira está podre. - Comentei, acendendo um cigarro. Kátia e Júlio se entreolharam e baixaram a vista.

- Está tudo bem, Iris?

- Vai ficar melhor quando o lustre estiver no chão em segurança.

O pesado lustre foi retirado sem problemas. A madeira gemeu e soltou lascas, não aguentando a descida. O cristal estava totalmente sujo, as teias de aranha iam de uma ponta à outra. Rapidamente, o pessoal contratado para a limpeza começou a desmontá-lo e guardar as peças.

- Que caixa é essa? - quis saber, vendo a madeira escura com a palavra "frágil" escrita em francês.

- Encontramos na adega. Pelo que parece é a caixa original de transporte dele.

- Menos um trabalho - comentei, já de saída. Olhei para o cigarro e notei que ainda estava apagado. Maldito vício! Peguei o isqueiro no bolso da calça e o acendi.

- Quantas vezes já tentou largar? - perguntou Iris, seguindo-me até a cozinha.

- Seis.

- Gosto de sua força de vontade. Não há dúvidas de que um dia conseguirá.

- Katia, você certamente é a pessoa mais verdadeira que já conheci, e digo mais: se continuar assim, vai se candidatar à governadora do Estado.

- Deveria jogar os cigarros fora.

- Estou tentando parar, mas sempre que fico nervosa, preciso de um.

- Tome cuidado que um dia vai morrer se não parar de fumar.

- Sim, eu sei. Vou tentar.

- Sabe, detesto hospitais e seria muito difícil visitá-la quando estivesse lá estendida numa cama, doente terminal de câncer, cheia de tubos para respirar.

- Obrigada, Katia, já entendi o recado.

- Acho que fico melhor de branco. Preto não me cai muito bem, mesmo em enterros – disse Katia risonha.

A cozinha parecia que estava vendo uma cirurgia de estômago. Havia canos expostos pelo chão esburacado, e os velhos canos de ferro estavam totalmente enferrujados. O encanador - chefe se aproximou e relatou o andamento do serviço, tudo corria bem. Seguimos pelo corredor e chegamos ao átrio, que estava sendo capinado. Pequenas plantas haviam crescido entre as pedras do piso. A fonte ainda não havia sido retirada para limpeza. A bacia estava coberta de lodo. O anjo de mármore rosa no centro estava escuro e sem vida. Suas belas asas estavam sujas de cocô de pássaros, e o corpo coberto pelas ramas de uma trepadeira que crescera dentro da bacia a seus pés. Seu rosto e cabelos longos eram familiares. Voltei-me para as sacadas internas e observei a turma da lixa, que trabalhava com afinco nas grades de ferro. A tinta velha quase desaparecera e poucos lugares mantinham o tom de marrom que recobria os belos desenhos. Falei com o pessoal e recolhi algumas opiniões, reclamações e pedidos, para finalmente me sentar. Eu me sentia à vontade no meio daquela confusão de gente e de sons. Aquela casa era muito especial. Havia lugares encantadores, repletos de um gosto apurado para o prazer de viver. Ficaria muito confortável quando pronta.

- Iris! Helena quer falar com você. É sobre a biblioteca, algo com as estantes. - avisou Katia, interrompendo o meu descanso.

Subi assim que pude. Helena me pediu para colocar a máscara. Sua voz saiu abafada e distante detrás de uma grande pilha de livros. A biblioteca tinha sido desmontada. As estantes estavam vazias. Espalhadas pela sala limpa havia mesas desmontáveis cheias de livros das mais variadas formas, cores e assuntos.

Helena era dessas mulheres médias e de rosto infantil, que o tempo se esquece de tocar. Suas roupas descontraídas, porém recatadas, transmitiam responsabilidade. Helena estava à frente da restauração dos livros. Fora contratada de última hora, pois parece que a família Cullen tinha uma biblioteca. Com ela trabalhavam mais quatro pessoas, seus alunos. Havia caixas de papelão espalhadas por todos os cantos, algumas vazias e outras já lacradas com fita adesiva. Sentei e esperei Helena terminar de passar instruções a um dos seus ajudantes. Quando finalmente falou comigo, já estava lendo um livro de poemas.

- Desculpe-me, não quis fazer você esperar. Estou muito empolgada com este serviço. Há livros aqui que provavelmente não se encontram nem na Biblioteca Nacional. São títulos muito raros, possivelmente originais da época em que foram lançados. A maioria está em francês, mas há muitos em inglês, alemão, russo, espanhol e até mesmo em português. Veja, este é de Gonçalves Dias - falou, mostrando o livro envelhecido. - Mas isso não é importante. Chamei você aqui por dois motivos. O primeiro é esta pasta - falou, colocando-a em minhas mãos. - Um dos meus ajudantes a achou escondida entre os livros.

A pasta, ou o que restava dela, era de couro escurecido. As fivelas estavam quase se desfazendo de tão velhas.

- Qual o outro motivo?

- Vamos aos fatos. Nós nos conhecemos há bastante tempo, e você sabe que eu gosto de levantar dados e analisar exaustivamente os fatos - começou, receosa e acabou entregando-me o livro que lia ainda há pouco.

- Cuidado, está descolado de tão antigo que é.

- Desculpe, mas não notei nada de diferente nele.

- Tudo bem, eu mostro o que descobri. - Ela pegou de novo o livro e o abriu, cuidadosamente, na primeira página.

- "Edward Cullen, verão de 1905" – traduziu super empolgada. Pegou outro livro sobre a mesa e fez o mesmo.

- "Para Edward Cullen, de Rosalie, 20 de Junho de 1935." São dedicatórias originais escritas a bico de pena. Aqui estão cinco caixas e todos contem livros originais para a mesma pessoa.

- São diferentes datas para a mesma pessoa. Que estranho!

- Já contou todos os livros da biblioteca?

- Ainda não, só os incluo na contagem depois de examiná-los pessoalmente. Será um serviço rápido, pois quase todos estão em ótimas condições, considerando a idade. Parece que o antigo dono teve muito cuidado com eles. Temos exatamente seiscentos e cinquenta e sete livros: duzentos estão mofados devido ao vazamento do teto, resultado da última reforma cem precisando de cola e um pouco de carinho, cinquenta e sete precisando de sol e limpeza nas capas e os outros trezentos necessitando apenas de limpeza e de prateleiras novas - finalizou, tirando os óculos.

- Certo, espero que de tudo certo com os livros, mas também quero dar uma olhada no que você achou. Pede para colocar no carro pra mim. Até mais tarde - falei, vendo Katia aproximar-se acompanhada de uma desconhecida.

- Algum problema, Katia?

- Meu nome é Maria - falou a mulher, estendendo a mão que recebi de pronto. Parecia super preocupada, e pelas olheiras não dormia havia dias.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Dona Maria está procurando seu marido - disse Katia, cuidadosa.

- Como ele se chama? - perguntei, seguindo para o segundo andar, tendo Katia e a mulher atrás de mim.

- Antônio da Silva.

- Ele é carpinteiro, não é isso?

- Sim, é. Antonio é carpinteiro.

A mulher de aparência humilde apertava a bolsa com força e tinha o olhar suplicante. Suas mãos eram lisas e brilhosas, certamente mãos de lavadeira. O vestido simples era amarelo florido. Os cabelos grisalhos e ondulados estavam presos em coque bem apertado. Esperava pacientemente de pé, não querendo se sentar, enquanto eu procurava o nome nas listas de trabalhadores. Todos estavam divididos em andares para o melhor desenvolvimento do trabalho, feito quase sempre em equipes. Ela olhava tudo à sua volta muito admirada, mas sempre se voltava em minha direção.

- Mantenho uma lista com o nome e ocupação dos funcionários. Aqui está - falei, olhando seu rosto mais tranquilo. - Terceiro andar, sala vinte e três. Antônio da Silva. Katia poderia levar a dona Maria até ele, por favor?

- Obrigada.

Hoje, tenho certeza, a visita daquela mulher foi à ponta do iceberg. Em questão de horas, toda minha vida mudaria mais um pouquinho do que ela já é. Assim que a mulher saiu, voltei ao trabalho, recebi entregas ao lado de Katia e calculei alguns gastos com o pessoal que cuidava dos vitrais. O jardineiro apareceu. Queria uma lista com os tipos de plantas que deveria plantar. Os canteiros logo estariam prontos. Eu poderia fazer a lista, mas achava que esse era o tipo de coisa para o próprio dono escolher. Anotei na agenda e pedi um tempo ao jardineiro para falar com o proprietário.

- Morreram todas - ele falou, desanimado.

- Bem, hoje é sexta-feira, termine o que começou - parei, pois o telefone tocava insistentemente.

- Oi, Carlos, me dê um minuto - voltei a atenção para o jardineiro à minha frente. - Segunda-feira terá uma lista completa em suas mãos. Prometo.

- Obrigado, Iris.

- De nada, Takeshi - falei, vendo-o sair. Takeshi era o melhor jardineiro que conhecia. Sabia lidar com qualquer tipo de rosa ou folhagem, vivia no Brasil havia mais de trinta anos, mas ainda se enrolava com o idioma.

- Não, Carlos, eu agradeço muito. Não tenho vontade de jantar. No fim de semana bem provável irei ver minha família ou ficar em casa. Convide Natane, aposto que ela vai adorar jantar com você. – Não consegui conter o riso ao ouvir sua exclamação de desagrado.

- Diga-me, como consegue ser tão má?

- Acho que é genético de família.

- Então, vai ficar em casa sozinha ou fim de semana inteiro com sua família?

- Já te falei que não tenho certeza, talvez eu convide o Homem-Aranha para ficar comigo - consegui dizer sem rir, enquanto via Katia entrar na sala com uma expressão preocupada.

- Está me dispensando? Deus do céu, que mulher horrível! Quando vai aceitar algum convite meu?

- Carlos precisa desligar, pois tenho alguns problemas para resolver. Sinto muito.

- Adeus, Iris malvada, Iris megera - disse fazendo rimas com meu nome.

Katia aproximou-se da mesa e observou-me calada, durante alguns segundos.

- Algum problema?

- Lembra-se do carpinteiro, o Antonio da Silva?

- Claro! - confirmei um tanto distante do assunto.

- Sumiu faz três dias. Não foi para a casa e muito menos veio trabalhar.

- É, parece que começou - falei vencida e descontente.

Sempre que se contrata um grande número de pessoas para um serviço desse porte há esse tipo de risco. Obviamente há muitos trabalhadores responsáveis e de confiança, mas existem os que só trazem aborrecimentos, os problemáticos. Meu desejo era de que o tal Antonio não fosse desse tipo.

- Desde terça-feira e só agora fico sabendo? Como foi isso, Katia?

- Acho que alguém bateu o ponto para ele. - Ela me mostrou o cartão.

Katia estava muito séria, aquilo era sua responsabilidade, e se alguém havia errado ali certamente não tinha sido ela.

- Sabe de alguma coisa, mestre Ricardo? - perguntei, vendo-o na porta com um olhar desconfiado. Estava com o boné nas mãos.

- Posso entrar dona Iris? - perguntou humilde.

- Claro, homem, deixe de cerimônia.

O calor estava demais, o ventilador não conseguia diminuir o bafo quente. Estava quente até no quarto mais ventilado da casa.

- Prometa que não vai despedi-lo e eu conto o que aconteceu.

Mestre Ricardo era meu carpinteiro-chefe, não tive outra escolha. Além do mais, confiava nele e não podia correr o risco de perdê-lo devido a uma tolice. Com certeza, estava defendendo o sobrinho, um excelente trabalhador, mas muito jovem e irresponsável.

- Tem a minha palavra - falei, vendo Katia contrariada com minha decisão. Era como havia imaginado. Seu sobrinho havia batido o cartão de ponto para o amigo.

- Dou minha palavra de que Fabio não aprontará novamente. Juro por Nossa Senhora que isso não voltará a acontecer.

- Eu acredito mestre Ricardo. Mas me diga um à coisa, onde está o tal Antonio da Silva? Um dia eu entendo, mas três? Por que Fabio insistiu no erro se ele não apareceu? - perguntei, andando agitada.

- Acho que ficou com medo de decepcionar o amigo. Além disso, se a senhora deixar, eu falo - comentou envergonhado com o assunto a seguir.

- Fale homem! - pedi, enquanto acendia um cigarro.

-Antonio tem uma rapariga pelas bandas da Vila Primavera e ficou de vê-la. Por isso ia chegar mais tarde, mas desde esse dia ele não voltou.

Naquele momento, traguei o cigarro profundamente sem olhar para Katia. Traição sempre me dava nojo e revolta, principalmente quando conhecia a esposa.

- Onde está a esposa dele? - quis saber, indo para a janela.

- Ela resolveu ir a alguns hospitais e à casa de alguns parentes - disse Katia.

- Ela não estaria se precipitando? Já devia estar acostumada com suas escapadas.

- Ela vai voltar, nem que seja para pegar as ferramentas que o marido deixou.

Detive-me ao ver a bolsa surrada de ferramentas que mestre Ricardo segurava nas mãos. Não vou me abalar, pensei, sentindo a nicotina me acalmar um pouco.

- Devolva para a mulher dele assim que aparecer. Katia, veja quantos dias ele trabalhou, conte até mesmo os dias que ele não veio e prepare as contas. Obrigada - falei, dispensando os dois.

O resto da manhã transcorreu tranquilo. Tentei comer, mas tudo o que consegui engolir foram algumas frutas. Era meio-dia e tudo estava silencioso. O som das marteladas e serras havia parado. Pelas escadas, salas e corredores, o que se via eram homens devorando a refeição. Enquanto a conversa rolava, podia ouvir conversas sobre futebol, dinheiro, mulher, homem, dívidas, problemas de saúde, dilemas conjugais e piadas. Júlio, debruçado sobre uma mesa, mostrava a Katia algumas plantas. Ela ouvia atenta, enquanto sorvia refrigerante pelo canudo cor-de-rosa. Estavam tão entretidos que não me viram passar. Sentindo de novo um estranho estado de exclusão involuntária, dirigi os passos para minha sala. Sentei diante da janela aberta. Pensava na mulher do carpinteiro. Ela não voltou, e ninguém tocou no assunto outra vez. Estavam todos ocupados demais para perceber o que acontecia à volta. Podia quase vê-la andando nos corredores do Hospital Clinico Geral em busca do marido desaparecido.

Abri a tampa do isqueiro, acendi outro cigarro de menta nunca gostei de cigarros fortes me deixava enjoada. Só gostava de cigarro de sabores. Gostava de fumar um cigarro quando estava super estressada como agora. A fumaça do sumiu e ficou um gostinho de menta.

- Chamei todos aqui para pedir ajuda - comecei, falando seriamente. Estava no alto da escada do primeiro andar. O dia de trabalho chegara ao fim. Os rostos cansados esperavam minhas palavras um tanto impacientes.

- Antonio da Silva, um dos carpinteiros, está desaparecido. Sei que muitos aqui não o conhecem, por isso mandei fixar uma foto dele no quadro de avisos na entrada.

- Houve um abafado burburinho.

- Aquele que o vir, não hesite em falar comigo ou entrar em contato com sua esposa - falei, mostrando a mulher ao meu lado.

- Seu endereço está no quadro junto à foto. Obrigada a todos, bom final de semana - disse, vendo a pequena multidão seguir rumo à porta e desaparecer em várias direções.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, dona Iris.

A pobre mulher estava nervosa, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Segurava as ferramentas do marido com carinho.

- É minha obrigação, ele trabalhava conosco. Não se preocupe tanto, ele vai voltar - comentei, levando-a até a porta.

Com toda certeza ela sabia da traição dele, podia ver isso em seu olhar. Ela teve sorte. Não o encontrou morto em nenhum hospital, mas certamente seu sumiço era estranho até mesmo para a amante, que jurou ao mestre Ricardo que não via o sujeito há duas semanas. Ela também estava à sua procura. Sumiço à parte, a reforma estava saindo melhor que a encomenda.

- Está pronta? - perguntou Katia, recolhendo suas coisas.

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. Preciso falar com o vigia sobre as luzes e descobrir algo a respeito do carpinteiro - falei, aumentando a velocidade do ventilador.

- Olha, realmente acho que você não deveria se envolver tanto, mesmo porque é somente um carpinteiro.

-É um ser humano, Katia.

-Ele deve estar arranjando outra amante. Um caso típico de discussão conjugal que infelizmente interfere no serviço.

- Respeito sua opinião, mas mestre Ricardo afirma que o carpinteiro ficou para abrir a porta do sótão, certamente o vigia o viu sair mais tarde. Além disso, preciso finalizar o desenho das janelas para entregar segunda-feira nas mãos do vidraceiro - comentei, acendendo um cigarro. Já era ò quinto daquele dia.

- Não achou estranho o sumiço do último vigia?

- Não, estava insatisfeito com o salário. Carlos disse que ele achou pouco para tom ar conta de uma casa tão grande e além de tudo mal-assombrada.

- Eu acho muito estranho, mas não tenho tempo para isso agora. Preciso ir que o Mario está me esperando. Vê se descansa que você está precisando - falou, puxando a aba do meu boné para frente.

- O mesmo para você e Mario - desejei, empurrando-a numa brincadeira antiga.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

N.A.: Espero que gostem do terceiro capitulo.

Demorei mas consegui colocar aqui.

Próximos Capítulos:

_**A Summer Escape**_ e _**Eu posso ver Fantasmas**_.

Até a Próxima.

Bjks


End file.
